From one trap to another!
by fox-firechick
Summary: After a fight with Inuyasha Kagome runs off to clear her mind,but when she is captured bya strange man who seeks revenge for something she didn't do,she finds herself forever falling from one trap to another!
1. Default Chapter

From one trap to another

Chapter 1

"C'mon already",Kagome protested,"It was only a day"!

"yeah ,and in that day I was stuck babysitting Shippo,while Sango did who knows what and Miroku went off womanizing!",Inuyasha barked,"What's so great about these tests of yours anyways?!"

"There's nothing great about them,F.Y.I, I hate them I don't wanna take them I have to!",Kagome snapped back.

Kagome sighed.She hated times like these.She knew Inuyasha wasn't as tough as he appered,and that he could actually be a considerate guy,but that was only when he ego wasn't getting in the way.Unfortunatley for her,that was almost always.

She returned his angrey scowl and stomped off.He growled and headed off in the other direction.Just then,as Kagome dissapered from view over a hill,Her voice rang out loud and clear."SIT!!!"

Inuyasha slammed to the ground."Damn her",he scowled.

Kagome sat down by the edge of a nearby river,a good ways away from Inuyasha and the village."Who does he think he is?!",she thought,"I was only gone for one dang day,how much could he have possibly missed?"

She took off her shoes and dipped her feet in the water.She layed back and closed her eyes,and let her mind flood with thoughts.

Inuyasha can't have missed that much,could he.Shippo can be a pain.Mabey I am overexagerating I meen he was just being Inuyasha.He always gets over it,this time is no diffrent

She opeaned one eye sleepily and yawned.She had been up all last night studying for the test that she had compleated this morning,and was exhausted.She knew this was no time to sleep.it was time to set out and find the others,make up with Inuyasha,and continue on their quest for the jewel shards,but she couldn't bring herself to get up.She moved her eyes to the left,then the right,,then closed them so that she could doze off.She was thinking some pleasant thoughts,when she felt something tickle her nose.it was like dust falling on her.Though it was only a little,it seemed like a ton of it,cakeing itself upon her body.her sleep was broken as panic set in.Automaticaly,without thinking,she opened her eyes.She wanted to see what was happening,as most people in fear do.Instantly they were exposed to the powder.She coughed and wheezed,and teared up.Her eyes were burning and with every breath,it was harder to grab the next.As the dust stopped,her breathing stopped,and the last thought that crossed her mind before she slipped into sweet unconciousness.Inuyasha,help me,help me...please.........


	2. The danger is realized

Chapter 2

"You what!",Shippo yelled.

"She was only gone for one day",Miroku replied.

"Yes",Sango put in ,"And these tests of her's are important to her as the jewel shards are to you,to prosucute her for it would be unfair".

:yeah,so lay off moron",Shippo yelled,klonking him over the head.Inuyasha snatched up the kitsune by his tail,and flung him across the room.

"Just take her side why dont'cha,well i'm not gonna just sit here and take this",he scowled and without waiting for an reply,stormed out of the hut.

"well at least it's quiet with him gone",Miroku sighed,"we can have somr time alone,while Shippo is out"!

"..........."

Sango just stared at the pervert.

"How do you sleep at night you leecher?",she asked.

"Kagome,why the heak did you have'ta leave,all I did is what I always do,I need'ya here,I need'ya to keep these bastards off my back",Inuyasha sighed.He looked down from the branch he was perched in."Where are you anyways?",he asked himself.He sniffed at the air.Kagome's scent was lingering vaugely across where she had once been.He paid no mind to it,it was gone with the next breeze."oh well,she probanly just went back to her own time".he let out a small sigh,and went back to staring at the stars.

Kagome's eyelids flutterd open.Her eyes were still hurting her."ohhhhh",she moaned as she came to.

"Awake are we", a cakm voice murmerd.A chill rolled down her spine.His voice was calm,but colder than ice.

Where the heak am I she thought.

Who is he

I have a bad feeling about this!!!!!

"Hmmmm,quiet are you,or are you mearly afraid of the truth,not wanting to fess up to your actions".

Kagome was silent.Finaly she managed to utter a small word from her mouth.

"W-what?",she asked.

"Don't play stupid with me you fool",he hollard,slapping her across the face.

"Auuggggghh",she screamed out in pain.

"Fess up and face it",he insisted.The wind was picking up,blowing his ankle long.black,hair,to and fro.He looked human,and yet he wasn't,she could tell.She looked up at him,as her face started to bruise.It was still quite pale from when she was out,and the fear wasn't helping bring color back into it.

"Fess up to W-what?",she asked again.

She pressed against the cave wall for support,struggling to get up on her weak legs.They were weak from fear,and the weird powder stuff that had weakend her.

"You know for what!!!",The man insisted,"For the murder of mu demond tribe,As the last one standing,I,Ryokunsao,shall avenge my fallen comrads by makeing you suffer throught a death,just as slow and aggonizing as theirs!!!".

Ryokunsao raised his hand,pointer finger pointed at her."You will be sorry!".

From underneath his nail,a small dart emearged.

Kagome stared.Was that dart realy anything to be afraid of?Well,she was!

While she was consulting this,he fired it.At her it flew,faster than the speed of light.In less than a second,it was peircing her flesh of her side,all the way down,touching the rib-cage.The pain radiated from the ingured spot."auugh",She whimperd.

"Inuyasha,go get Kagome!",Shippo orderd.

"No,there aint no need,you know damn well that she's comin back",Inuyasha snapped.

"Inuyasha",Miroku asked,"you seem a bit agitated tonight,is something wrong?"

"No,where do you get that!",Inuyasha barked.

"Mabey it's by the way you keep biting people's heads off!",Shippo argued.

"What is it with you guys,why you always gotta be suspecting somethings's wrong,nothing's wrong!!!".

With that,Inuyasha got up and walked out of the door.

"So what do you think is wrong?",asked Sango,who up until now had been silent,"I don't have a clue about how to tell with Inuyasha'.

"Yes,i'l admitt,he is quite a hard nut to crack,but Kagome has proved that it's not impossiable",Miroku replied.

Inuyasha was in a bad mood once again.."Why the heak have they gotta come down on me so hard?",he asked himself as he walked through the forest.He stopped at the well.He looked left,then right,then jumped in.In her time the sky was dark and gloomey,unlike the crystal clear,star speakled sky,back in the fudal era.He knew it was late,but hey,the chances of Kagome being home were good.He darted across the yard and up onto her windowsill,knocking over an unseen flowerpot.It fell and crashed against the porch.The porch light flickerd on and Kagome's mom walked outside.Inuyasha jumped down into view."I-Inuyasha",she whispered,confused."U-mmm,not that it's not a pleasure to see you,but what are you doing here?",she asked."I'm here to get Kagome,if that's ok",he replied.

"What'er you talking about,Kagome is back in you'r world",her mom clarifyed.

"Hmm,you meen she's not here,then where is she,she can't have been stuopid enough to go out by herself",He mumbled to himself.

"I'm afraid that's what apparently happend",her mom said,her words draped with fear."You have to find her",she pleaded to Inuyasha,"you just have to!!!!!".

"Don't worry,I will",He said as he madre his way across the yard back to the well.


End file.
